


LF1M Heals LOHAC, PST

by Tezrial



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, MMO, MMORPG, World of Warcraft - Freeform, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezrial/pseuds/Tezrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids experience group-life in an MMORPG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LF1M Heals LOHAC, PST

He charges in with a mighty roar, barreling over one goblin and dazing a second. Dave turns his attention to the ogre in the middle of the group, dealing a devastating blow that shatters what little head protection the beast had pieced together from previous, unsuccessful adventurers. One of the goblins bolts away, distracted from the angry plated man by a lightning bolt that had just coursed through its body, nearly frying it in its armor. "Go for the big one first!" Dave shouts over the sounds of battle.

A melodic voice rings out from the direction of the bolt, foreign to the grunts of man on not-man and clash of steel already in the air. "Sorry, Dave!"

A few choice words from Dave later and the wayward goblin is back under his control, having never reached its intended target. A wave of fire washes over the fray, engulfing the goblinoids but leaving Dave unscathed. "I know I make this look easy, but do you mind helping me out a bit here, John?" Dave chances a glance behind him; his body feels like it's go fuck yourself on fire, knows he won't last long at this rate. He steadies himself behind his shield, but a goblin manages to squirm around to his side. His defenses broken, he falls to one knee. "John, where the hell are you?"

His shield hits the ground. His face hits his shield. The world goes dark.

TG: what the fuck  
TG: where are the heals john   
TT: It would appear that John is AFK.   
TG: god damnit  
TG: if i wanted my healer to ninja afk id have just grabbed some random douchebag   
GG: i thought you'd noticed!  
GG: he was kind of just standing there where the last group was >.>   
TG: his mana was full and thats the universal symbol for go fuck yourself "youre not pulling fast enough so get off your lazy tank ass and start chaining some motherfuckers"  
TG: if id known id have cooldowned earlier and we wouldnt all be running back right now   
TT: Or you'd be just as dead as you are now, seeing as those mobs give each other damage buffs.   
GG: john and rose didn't die so they don't have to run back!! :D   
TG: thats because johns a jackass and  
TG: what  
TG: howd you live   
TT: Invisibility gets me out of combat.   
TG: bullshit is what it is  
TG: wait  
TG: jade  
TG: you saw john wasnt doing anything why didnt you offheal   
GG: i didn't put any heals on my bars because john said he was healing!  
GG: plus they clutter my screen up...  
GG: it's a lot prettier when everything is compact and in order! :)   
TG: of course it is   
EB: hey guys i'm back, what happened?   
TG: well  
TG: john egbert was grown in a lab  
TG: by john egbert  
TG: and fourteen years later we were wiped  
TG: by john egbert  
TG: im detecting a pattern here   
EB: i told you i was going to get a drink!   
TG: nope   
EB: but i...   
TT: You whispered it to me on accident.   
EB: oh, whoops.   
TG: the fuck  
TG: whyd you let me pull if you knew he was getting a drink   
TT: You looked like you were having a lot of fun. I didn't want to stop you.   
TG: of course you didnt  
TG: thanks for keeping my interests in mind   
TT: You're welcome.   
GG: uh...go fuck yourself :O   
TG: what  
TG: oh fuck  
GG: sorry i didn't mean to pull that :(  
TG: no big deal its just a boss  
TG: john  
TG: john heal  
TT: He's not moving again. Mind living a few more seconds so my invisibility is off cooldown?  
TG: wtfjaiorgjeaigjpwrjarigjiotgajohj  
GG: i'm soooo sorry!! DDD:  
EB: you guys were still arguing so i alt-tabbed for a sec.  
EB: why'd you pull the boss without a readycheck?  
TG: god damnit


End file.
